official_thornsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cactus
Cactus 'is a Bomber Bee from Bee Swarm Simulator. He is missing his left wing due to an attack from a Rogue Vicious Bee. He became gifted after showing off his true power. Cactus is known to like the Cactus Field, which is why his name is Cactus. How Sunflower met Cactus Sunflower saw the spike from a far distance, due to his excellent eyesight. He flew down to the space between the cliff where the Pineapple Patch was, and the Chill Spot. This will keep my mind off of the spike. A good rest would really refresh myself! As he began to lie down, he heard something in the distance. It sounded like crying! Who else could be down here? I thought it was just me! Sunflower used his Focus, and he saw white and black fur in the darkness of the secret area. Another bee? Why is it here? As he stepped closer, he noticed that this wasn’t a normal bee. It didn’t have a left wing! A large scar ran across where the left wing should be. Sunflower knew that the crying was coming from this random bee who lost its left wing. He took a closer look at the bee, and he noticed that it was a Bomber Bee. Sunflower sat down next to the one-winged Bomber Bee, and rubbed his head against where its left wing would be. The tears were visible through the dark black goggles of the Bomber Bee. Why is it wearing the goggles, anyway? Pollen bombs don’t produce light! Sunflower had many questions, but didn’t want to disturb the poor, injured Bomber Bee. But when Sunflower rubbed his head against the large scar, the bee curled up and spoke, “I didn’t do anything to you! Please don’t tear my other wing off!” Sunflower was shocked. Who did this? Was it someone I don’t know? He stroked the Bomber Bee’s fur, and said softly, “I’m not here to hurt you. I’m the leader of my Swarm.” The Bomber Bee replied back, “But what type of bee are you? I- I can’t see anything.” “Aren’t your goggles translucent?” Sunflower asked. “I don’t know anymore. I can see only darkness.” I have no idea what he’s talking about! Is the answer to my question right here? Sunflower suddenly had an idea. “What’s your name?” Sunflower asked. The Bomber Bee turned his head towards Sunflower. “My name is Cactus.” The Secret of Cactus Why is Cactus missing his left wing? Why can’t he see? Who did this? How did he get here? Sunflower had all of these questions spinning in his head, but he knew he couldn’t let them all out at once. I have to introduce myself, Sunflower silently said. “Since you don’t know who I am, I’m Sunflower. I’m a gifted Commander Bee who leads a swarm of bees!” He stared at Cactus’s scar once more. I have to ask him sooner or later. I must do it! Sunflower was determined to have an answer to why Cactus has no left wing, and why he can’t see. “So, do you know who did this to you?” “I know who did this to me,” Cactus quietly said. Sunflower’s hearts were pounding as he waited for an answer. “But I don’t want to talk about it.” Sunflower’s excitement changed to disappointment. “Come on, Cactus. You can tell me! It might save my entire swarm if you can answer my question.” Sunflower tried to motivate Cactus to answer his question, but Cactus refused to answer. “Cactus, please. I promise you’ll be saved after you tell me.” Sunflower tried his best not to shout at the one-winged Bomber Bee. Cactus stood up on his hind legs. “I told you so many times, and you don’t seem to listen to me at all! Am I speaking too quietly?” Sunflower’s feelings of anger faded into hopelessness. “Fine. If you won’t answer my question, I guess I’ll have to—“ Sunflower started to cry. “I’ll have to check out the spike for myself. And if I don’t come back, I won’t have the answer to my question. So it’ll be better to answer it now than to—“ He broke down into tears as he imagined himself failing his own swarm. “To lose many of my friends just because of a simple unanswered question!” “Sunflower,” Cactus called out Sunflower’s name, and Sunflower turned his head towards Cactus. “If you wanted an answer, I can tell you.” Sunflower stopped crying, and sat up to listen to Cactus’s story. “It was a normal day for me, and nothing really special happened,” Cactus began. “I was flying towards the Cactus Field, my favorite field, and that’s why I’m named Cactus. I landed on a red flower, and I noticed something sticking out of the ground. It was a spike, and I had the urge to figure out why it was there.” Sunflower’s antennae perked up at the mention of the spike. He had the same problem as me! “When I got near the spike, another bee came out of the ground. It was unnatural for a bee to be hiding in the ground, but this was not an ordinary bee. She had spikes on her back, and her fur was black with a dark blue stripe. But that was not all. She had eyes that were light grayish-blue, and they had an eerie glow to them, at least I think they did. I backed away, and I nervously asked, ‘Who are you? I’ve never seen anyone like you before!’ The other bee replied with, ‘I’m your worst nightmare. But I’m actually something much worse. I’m the worst bee on the mountain! I am Vicious Bee!’ “I tried to fly away, but she pinned me down with extreme force, and I screamed in pain. My vision went blurry, and everything faded to black. I guess she scratched my eyes with the spikes on her back. After that, I tried to escape her spikes. I flew towards the Chill Spot, hoping to have this problem solved, but I was on the roof of the Chill Spot when I was pinned down again by Vicious Bee. She bit my left wing, and when I tried to move, I screeched when she tore my left wing off! I still have this scar from the moment, and I also fell into here. I can’t escape, because I can’t fly anymore!” “So, everyone was right about the spike being dangerous! I have to tell everyone before someone touches the spike!” Sunflower felt determination pulsing through him. “Cactus, grab my foot! I’m going to fly you out to freedom!” Cactus grasped his front legs on Sunflower’s back legs, and both the gifted Commander Bee and the right-winged Bomber Bee took flight. Cactus reunites with Dandelion After Sunflower flew Cactus to the Hive, all of the bees were still shivering in fear about the spike. Sunflower stood up on his hind legs, and raised his voice so everyone can hear his warning. “Sprout was right about the spike and its many dangers. You have to stay away from the spike at all times! Here. I’ve got proof to support my answer.” Sunflower turned his head towards Cactus. Every bee was confused about why the Bomber Bee was here, but one bee wasn’t confused; it was Dandelion. “Dandelion?” Sunflower called out. “Why are you staring at him like that? You don’t even know him!” Sunflower knew that something wasn’t right. The more Dandelion stared at Cactus, the more emotional she looked. “I— Is that you, Cactus?” The fur on Sunflower’s back stood up as soon as he heard “Cactus.” She knows who Cactus is? But how? Dandelion had tears in her eyes, and she softly said, “I thought you were stuck there forever! After you touched that spike, I thought you’d be gone forever!” Dandelion hugged Cactus with her front legs, and cried tears of joy. Sunflower watched as this happened, and he came to the realization that Dandelion knew Cactus. But was he just a friend, or more than that? It was Cactus’s turn to speak. “Dandelion, I missed you so much when I was stuck in between the Chill Spot and the Pineapple Patch’s cliff! I couldn’t fly my way out, because I lost my left wing! But when I thought everything was hopeless, Sunflower saved me!” Sunflower smiled awkwardly. “Thanks for telling them, Cactus!” A Demon Bee named Thorns raised one of his front legs. He had something to say. Sunflower knew what he was about to say was about to be a bad pun. “What is it, Thorns?” Sunflower asked. “I think that you’ve finally brought them back together,” Thorns replied. “Now that’s—“ “THORNS!” A voice behind Thorns interrupted him. It was Sparkles, a Diamond Bee who was the sister of Thorns. “What is it, sister?” Thorns asked. “Am I bugging you?” Sparkles’s feet stomped the ground in frustration. “No time for puns, Thorns.” Dandelion is curious Sunflower turned towards the Clover Field. As soon as he reached the end of the cliff of the Rose Field, he sat down to gaze into the distance. “Sunflower, can I please get up here?” Sunflower easily recognized that voice. At the bottom of the cliff, Sunflower could see Cactus struggling to fly up to the Rose Field. His single wing was flapping rapidly, but Cactus still couldn’t fly without his left wing. “I need to know what’s happening!” Sunflower met Cactus’s gaze. “Since you can’t fly up, I’ll just tell you what happened.” Sunflower told Cactus about how Vicious Bee came to the Rose Field and attacked Pineapples. As he told the story, Cactus’s eyes widened in shock. “I should’ve warned everyone about Vicious Bee before Pineapples saw the spike.” Sunflower said as he lowered his head. Cactus gave him a comforting glare. “I’m sure Pineapples will be fine soon. At least he didn’t get his wing ripped off like me!” Cactus turned around to see Dandelion flying towards him. Dandelion had a gleam of curiosity in her white eyes. She wants to know what happened, I guess. Sunflower thought. Dandelion sat down next to Cactus. “So, Cactus, what happened in the Rose Field? Of course I wouldn’t usually come to the Rose Field, because I dislike it. But anyway, I want to know what happened.” “I’m pretty sure Sunflower already told you,” Thorns broke into the conversation. Sunflower gave Thorns an irritated glance. “Thorns, we’re trying to have a discussion here.” Thorns winked and replied with, “Oh, sorry if I’m bugging you!” He chuckled. Thorns turned back and flew back to Pineapples and Riley. “Let me give you a short explanation,” Sunflower began. “Pineapples got his left wing injured after a new bee named Vicious Bee attacked him.” Dandelion’s fur stood up and her eyes widened. “WHAT?” She exclaimed. “Who is Vicious Bee?” “I would show you, but she flew over to the Clover Field because Riley shouted at her.” Sunflower replied. Cactus shivered. “I wouldn’t recommend going up to Vicious Bee,” He said shakily. “She’s… vicious.” Sunflower stared at Cactus. Did Cactus just make a pun? He thought as he was reminded of Thorns. Dandelion stomped her feet in frustration. “Ugh! Come on, Sunflower! I’m curious!” “No!” Sunflower shouted. “It’s for your own safety!” Sunflower then remembered something: advice from Chill. Chill’s words echoed in his head: If you don’t feel like going near the spike, find someone to make the field safe! Sunflower noticed Twig in the distance. “Twig!” Sunflower called out. The Brave Bee turned his head towards him, and swiftly flew over to where Sunflower, Dandelion, and Cactus were at. “Why have you brought me here, to your conversation?” He asked. “Dandelion wants to see who Vicious Bee is,” Sunflower replied. As soon as Sunflower finished his sentence, Twig’s eyes widened with pure shock. “Now, why would someone ever want to do that?” Twig gave Dandelion a furious glance. “That’s why I called you over here, Twig.” Sunflower buzzed. “To make the field safe!“ THE CACTUS GALLERY!!! 8D2DECBA-7E07-416E-9A89-3057834D367B.png|Cactus before he became gifted D312EC34-DAE9-49F5-9921-73606D118698.jpeg|Cactus in ''BEES vs BEES - A Dramatic Bee Swarm Simulator Story 64860693-338B-40E0-8001-B13EFF7536C7.png|Cactus showing off his '''true power. 3B55B5C6-8991-4664-A6D9-63FE418CF467.png|Cactus’ sister, Dandelion. Category:Bees Category:Fan Art Category:Story